Can't Stop Thinking About You
by newportbabe44
Summary: Marissa is getting married, but before she does, she has to find out if the man she loves truly loves her back, and he might have a surprise for her as well. Chapter 2 is up. [Temporary hiatus]
1. Default Chapter

Can't Stop Thinking About You 

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that belongs to FOX, and since The O.C. is one of the things FOX owns, it doesn't belong to me.

A/N- So I just wanna tell you where I got the idea to this story. I was watching T.V., and the Spiderman 2 commercial was on and when Mary Jane is all like, "I'm getting married and I can't stop thinking about you". By the way, I did see the first Spiderman movie, it was really good too, and I'm not really into comic book or cartoon charcters, but it was really good, and the DVD extras are awesome too! Anyways, I was writing one of my fanfics for the O.C. and I just wanted to write something like that for the O.C., so I hope you guys enjoy it. And also, the thing with Theresa happened, you know the baby, and the Seth thing happened too, sailing off to Tahiti, but none of the other characters are really important, so it doesn't matter that he ran to Tahiti or whatever. Main characters are Ryan and Marissa and one other, but it's not who you think. Also, this is4 years later, like in the future, so they're like 21. I hope you guys like it, enjoy. REVIEW! Thanks.

On with the story...

Marissa walked up the carpeted stairs, the little piece of paper in her hand shaking as a result of her whole body shaking. She stopped and composed herself, if she was going to do this, she wasn't going to break down, she was going to remain calm. She took a few deep breaths, and walked up one more flight of stairs. She searched for the apartment number that was written down on the shaking piece of paper. There was a window nearby, she went over to it, and put her head against the cool clean glass. She looked out and saw a few nice parked cars. She wondered which one was his. She took another deep breath and looked around inside the complex. It was complete with a dark green forest wallpaper, and matching green carpet, and the doors were a pretty green color. She looked at the piece of paper once again with the one simple number. 4. She didn't need a piece of paper to remember the number, but it gave her something to hold on to, besides her small handbag.

It was a nice apartment complex, she thought, a little farther from Newport than she had expected, but it still remained close to his family. She finally spotted apartment 4 and went over to it. She put one ear close to it to see if she could hear anything, but all she heard was the noise of a T.V. With one last deep breath, she knocked lightly a few times. The shuffling of feet was heard on the wood floor. Marissa held her breath, and the door finally opened.

"Hey, didn't expect for you to be back so sooooo...", the smile he had quickly faded when he saw her.

"Ma...Maa...Mar," he couldn't force the words out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and spoke again, "Marissa?" he asked. Marissa nodded.

It didn't look like Marissa, or at least the Marissa he used to know. This Marissa was frail looking, her natural tan had gone and she had more of a pale look to her, her make up was done beautifully as always, and her legs were even skinnier than before, she had lost her bangs and her hair color was lighter, it almost matched his. With all her new changes, she might've looked scared and fragile, but to him, she looked absolutely gorgeous. Marissa tried to smile, but instead felt a few tears fell from her face. They were tears of sadness, of hope, but most of all they were tears of love.

Ryan finally spoke again, "What are you doing here?" he asked, a smile coming onto his face, his eyes glazed with tears, but he would never let them fall, for any reason...except for the love of his life, both the loves of his life.

"I'm getting married and I can't stop thinking about you," Marissa bursted out truthfully.

Ryan's eyes widened and his smile instantly faded. "You...your...getting married?" he asked, forcing the words out of his mouth again. Marissa nodded her head as if though she was ashamed.

She didn't know why she felt ashamed, maybe it was because she didn't love the guy she was marrying. Marissa had only slept with him twice, but she told him if they got serious, they would be more intamite, and the next thing you know, he was down on one knee proposing to her in front of the whole restaurant. The man was wealthy and three years older than her and got Marissa everything she wanted, except the one thing that she wanted most; love, and she knew that there was only one person who could give her that; Ryan.

Ryan was at a loss for words, and did the only thing he could think of that didn't require words, he ushered her inside. She gratefully accepted and went in. She noticed some of the furniture and recognized it as the Cohen's, and as well some new furniture. She noticed three doors, obviously two were bedrooms and one of them was a bathroom. 'Why would he have two rooms?', Marissa thought. She saw the mantle and a few pictures on there as well, one with him and the Cohen's, and there was a lot of Ryan and... a girl with brown hair, but she couldn't recognize her, so she decided to get closer, but before she could, she felt Ryan's hand grip on her arm and gently sit her on the couch.

Marissa looked into Ryan's eyes, "I'm getting married and I can't stop thinking about you," she repeated, as if though those were the only words she could speak, and continued, "I never stop thinking about you.

Ryan was surprised. Marissa Cooper was getting married...and not to him; Ryan Atwood, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. "Why are you telling me this now?" he asked, scared for her answer.

"Because I...I st...still love you, and I need to know if you're still in love with me before I can go through with this," she answered truthfully. Ryan was silent for a moment and his eyes were diverted to the mantle, the picture with him and the brown haired girl in particular.

'Great!', Marissa thought, 'He already has a woman in his life!' Ryan's blue eyes drifted back to Marissa as she tried to make out the girl in the picture. "Of course I still love you, and I never stop thinking about you either," he said as a stray tear fell from his glazed eyes. Marissa leaned in and wiped it away, caressing his face as she did. She let her tears fall from her eyes like rain, soft and frquently, but she leaned in even closer and brushed her lips against his. He captured her lips and pulled her into a deep kiss. The kisses became more passionate and frequent and Ryan gently pushed her down on the couch and followed her.

Although Marissa was skinny as hell, one thing that hadn't changed were her lips; they were still big and juicy, with the soft texture, just they way he remembered them. Marissa had longed to feel Ryan's lips, their warmth, their shape, their love.

She started to tug on his infamous wifebeater, so that it would come off and it did, instantly. She was surprised, his body was as fit as it always had been, or at least as much as he could remember, they had never actually slept together, so neither could possibly imagine what the other's body looked like. Unless you count a one or two days hanging out at the pool.

Marissa let out a moan which was followed by a truthful, "I love you," and without even thinking, Ryan repeated those words back to her. They still continued to kiss even after these words were said because they were true and they didn't want to have to overanalyze anything; at least not right now. Ryan slowly slipped off her designer button down top and slowly kissed down to her chest and was about to unhook her bra when the phone rang.

"Do you have to get that?" she asked, hopeful that he wouldn't and ruin the moment.

"Yeah," he said disappointed, "It could be Emma."

Marissa's eyes widened, Emma? Who was Emma? His girlfriend? Fiance? Wife?

"My...my dau..." he took a deep breath and finished, "My daughter."

A/N-A cliffhanger! What did you think? I have a few other stories I'm working on, but I just didn't want to see this idea go to waste, so I wanted to write it. What did you guys think?, I hope you liked it. I will update really soon. Review! Thanks.


	2. Meet the Other Love of My Life

Meet the love of my life 

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or Emma, and I know a lot of people are using the name Emma as daughters, I used it in my other story as well too, but I like it so...

A/N- Wow! Thanks so much for all your great reviews you guys, they made me update! Also, this story, or at least one aspect of it, like the fact that Marissa is getting married, might seem like margiepoo's 'The rays of a beautiful sun', and like I said, idea was from the words from the Spiderman 2 commercial and I didn't even think of her story, but it's gonna be a lot different, just the fact that one person is getting married, and it's not all fluff either. But in this chapter a lot of your questions will be answered...I hope. I hope you like it!

On with the story...

Marissa's eyes got as round as silver dollars. "You...your...da...daughter?" Ryan nodded shyly and answered the phone.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked in the reciever. "Oh, that's okay, if you could stay a little more, tell Grandma that I have...a friend over so...okay bye, I love you too pumpkin," Ryan said in a childlike voice and hung up the phone.

Ryan looked to where Marissa was, still in her bra and half unbuttoned jeans. She fingered the photo of Ryan and Emma on the mantle. A million thoughts running through her mind, 'Where was Theresa? Is it even Theresa's?'. Marissa turned around to face Ryan.

"So Emma is yours and Theresa's daughter?" Marissa concluded.

As soon as Marissa mentioned Theresa's name, Ryan's eyes darkened. "Kind of," he responded.

"Kind of?" Marissa questioned as she sat down next to him again.

"Well, you see," Ryan started, "Well, you know when Theresa was pregnant, and I left in case I was the father?" Marissa nodded. Of course she remembered!

Ryan continued, "Well, turns out it wasn't mine, it was Eddie's, well turns out she was lying." She tilted her head and leaned up against the couch, obviously confused.

"Eddie never hit her, she was at the grocery store or something and this guy tried to mug her, she fought back and ended up with a black eye, then she found out she was pregnant, came to...Newport, and then went back to Chino, and then I left in case the baby was mine, 9 months later she had Emma, turns out it wasn't mine so she went back with Eddie and then they left together, so I came home..." he rambled as it all came out in a few, quick breaths, "Newport, and then I found out you were gone...to New York, you were gone, why did you leave Marissa, why?" Ryan asked, obviously hurt.

"I heard you were coming back so I decided to leave. Rumor was you were coming back with a baby, so it was yours I figured, and it hurt me Ryan, it really hurt me. To know that you slept with someone in one week, but we went out for...for months and that one night changed your whole life, it made me feel like you didn't love me anymore, you had a new love in your life," Marissa told him while trembling.

"I wish I could take it back, I told you that, and I'm sorry, I was just trying to fill a void."

'What void?!" Marissa yelled at him.

"The void you put in my heart and I couldn't take you out of my damn mind!" Ryan excalimed, his voice rising with each word.

"You couldn't?" Marissa said holding back the tears and a glee overcoming her.

"I never could," Ryan responded with a gentle voice, slowly moving closer to her half naked body and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he said, nuzzling his face in her neck.

"I love you too," Marissa admitted and started kissing his neck. Ryan brought his hands to her chin, cupping it and kissed her lips softly. They started kissing more passionately and just as Ryan was about to take off her bra again, they heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway with a loud off-key voice joining the voice. Ryan quickly got up and helped Marissa put on her top as she did the rest of her jean buttons. He told her to stay seated and be careful because "she doesn't really like new people," and Marissa knowingly nodded. He opened the door to find Kirsten rushing after Emma.

"Oh good, you're home! I have to go, I'm already half an hour late fo rmy conference, bye Emma, Ryan, love you guys," Kisten said, rushing back down the stairs.

"Thanks Grandma, I love you too!" Emma said while jumping into Ryan's arms.

"Hi Daddy!" she exclaimed while playing with Ryan's nose.

"Hi pumpkin," he responded giving her cheek a quick kiss. "Emma, there's someone special I want you to meet," he told her leading them back into the apartment.

Emma's widened and and wriggled free from Ryan's grip. She ran over to Marissa and hugged her tightly. Marissa was scared at first but happily returned the gesture. Emma stared at her for a long time and Marissa just stared back.

"You're the woman in the picture," Emma finally said. Marissa raised a skeptical eyebrow. Emma ran from the couch to one of the rooms as Ryan sat down next to Marissa as she gave him a confused, but playful smile.

Emma came and sat between the two inch space that there was betweeen Ryan and Marissa and held up the frame for Marissa to see.

"You're the princess that Daddy tells me about as a bedtime story, princesses do exist, Daddy. See? Not just me," she said turning to Ryan. Ryan smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her into his lap and shot Marissa a smile.

Marissa smiled back and watched Ryan answer all of Emma's questions that had to do with how long she was going to stay with them. "Is Marissa going to stay? Why she here?"

"Do you wanna stay Marissa?" Emma asked in a pleading voice, "Please, please, please?!"

Marissa looked at Ryan, "If it's okay with your Daddy." Marissa thought this sounded really strange, Ryan a...daddy?

"It's fine!" she said without even waiting for Ryan to respond, and took Marissa by the hand and led her to the kitchen. "Do you know how to make mac 'n' cheese? Daddy can only make grilled cheese sandwhiches or warm these up," the little girl rambled to Marissa, opening the freezer and pointing to a bunch microwavable boxes. "I think I can. You can help," Marissa said smiling at the little girl as Emma started jumping up and down excitedly, her pink ruffled skirt swaying with her motion.

After they ate a few helpings of Marissa's mac 'n' cheese, they all sat down on the couch; Marissa a little farther from Ryan and Emma; in case Emma thought something was going on between her and Ryan; but Emma didn't like this idea, she pulled Marissa closer to them and popped in the movie.

"What are we watching?" Marissa asked.

"Shrek 2. It's really good, have you seen it?" Marissa shook her head.

Half an hour later, Emma was alseep with her head in Marissa's lap as Marissa slowly and softly stroked her hair and her legs on Ryan's lap. By the time the credits were rolling, Marissa had her head on Ryan's shoulders and Ryan had his arm around her. But there was one thing missing, Emma heard the music at the end, her favorite part,which woke her up. She turned the tv off and went over to a chair and got a blanket and put over them and then squeezed herself between Ryan and Marissa, falling asleep at the sight of the three of them together. Ryan Atwood was a happy man, he had the two girls he loved most, and they had the man they loved most. Yep, life was good, and they hoped it could be this way forever.

A/N-Yeah I know, no cliffhanger, but I needed some fluff as well. Not my best work, but it took me forever to think of for some reason, but the next chapter is already thought of and longer, and it's better, Marissa makes a choice, Ryan...and Emma, or New York? Hope you guys liked it. Review! Thanks! PS I hope I didn't lose my r/m fans, this is an r/m story- its pretty much all I write, but I had to add something to the mix, a story about love and life, and making choices.


End file.
